Troubled Waters/Transcript
David Jones: , what do you think of my new costume? Don't I look dashing?! Jones: I'm sure you remember we've been invited to Mrs. Price's yacht! First Mayor Johnson, now the Blue Party... We're very popular! Jones: I've always wanted to go sailing the seas, you know, with the wind in my hair and perhaps a mermaid or two along the way... Jones: Anyway, we should go! Mrs. Price must be waiting for us! Let's go, let's go! On Martha Price's Yacht... Martha: Ranks , thank you so much for coming to my little sea-outing. It is such a pleasure to finally meet our Police's best member! Martha: Have you already met Miss Fairchild? She's the heiress to the Fairchild fortune, you know. Isabella, dear, have you met ? Isabella: No, I don't believe I've had this honor. How do you do? Jones: Oh! Uh, w-we'redoingfinethankyou, haha! Jones: But, what are we waiting for? Let's fish, !! A While Later... Jones: Aaah, , this is the life! The open sea, nothing but us and the fishes! I think I'll- Jones: Oh! Oh, it's biting! I've caught something! Martha: Well done, that man! Now grip the rod firmly and do not let it firmly! Jones: Almost... there... almost... Isabella: It must be huge, it's going to break the fishing rod in two! Jones: I've done it! I've caught a... a... OhmyGod, , this isn't a fish, it's a body!! Isabella: Aaaah... Chapter One Investigate Yacht. Jones: Miss Fairchild has fainted! Mrs. Price, look after her! , let's have a look at wh- Jones: Oh, wait! I'll be right back! Martha: , that man you fished out... I know him! It's Andrew Ashworth! He's a good-for-nothing millionaire! Jones: There, that's better! Couldn't investigate a murder dressed as a sailor, could I? Jones: So our victim's name is Andrew? Well, you have to hand it to him: even cut in half, he still looks dashingly handsome! Jones: Those tears on his torso... what could have happened to him?! It all looks so... brutal! Jones: These algae fell from his body when I pulled him up... We'd better have a look at them, you're right! Jones: But I wonder what this broken jewel is. Strange, it wasn't near the bod- Isabella: My medallion! Oh no, it must have fallen from my pockets when I fainted! Oh no, my precious medallion! Jones: Oh! Do not worry, Miss Fairchild! is the best of the best when it comes to fragile objects! I'm sure they can fix it up for you, can't you? Jones: Oh, and Mrs. Price, since you said you knew our victim, we're going to need to have a word with you, please. Autopsy the Victim's Body. Talk to Martha Price About the Victim. Martha: Oooh, I'm sure this is a dirty trick from Johnson's clan! They're trying to smear my campaign! Jones: Mrs. Price, with all due respect, I doubt th- Martha: People are ready to kill someone out of something as trivial as anger! Imagine what they might be willing to do for something as noble as politics! Martha: Not to mention this is all too convenient. Finding a body at my yacht, right after the scandal at the Red Party's campaign launch?! Why, this is almost too easy! Jones: This is ridiculous. Mrs. Price, you knew the victim, and judging from your reaction, you did not much like him. Let's focus on that. Martha: Just because I'm running for Mayor does not mean I must like everyone. I champion family values and Andrew Ashworth represented none of them! Martha: He was barely more than an acquaintance, anyway. And I doubt many people will miss him, he was not the most endearing of men. (After Talking to Martha Price) Jones: Is it just me or is Mrs. Price being a little paranoid here, ? I don't believe for a second the Mayor could ever do something like that! Jones: On the other hand, what if SHE's pretending that HE framed her to smear HIS name? Or wait, is that the other way around... Jones: Ugh, you know, I didn't expect politics to be so twisted. I thought elections were all about parties and petits fours! Examine Pile of Algae. Jones: Did you find anything of interest in the pile of algae which fell from the victim's body, ? Jones: A beer coaster? That's a lucky find! It should tell us where Andrew went before he was killed! Jones: The water got to it, of course. Do you think you might manage to reveal what was written on it, ? Examine Beer Coaster. Jones: The beer coaster which fell from our victim came from a place called "L'Horizon"? Why do fancy places always get a French name? Jones: Ha, you're right! With such a logo and such a name, this place must be located on the Marina! Let's go have a look there, ! Examine Broken Jewel. Jones: There! Thanks to you, Miss Fairchild's brooch is as good as new! Jones: It's really pretty! And that lock of hair is so romantic! But I wonder who the man on the picture is... I hope it's not her fiancé, haha! Jones: Let's give the brooch back to Isabella, ! Give the Brooch Back to Isabella Fairchild. Jones: Are you feeling better, Miss Fairchild? Here, has repaired your lovely brooch! Isabella: Oh, thank you so much, ! This brooch means the world to me. It's the dearest memory I have of my father, I never go anywhere without it! Jones: Oh, so your father is... Isabella: Dead, yes. He died when I was 10 and left me immensely rich... and immensely alone. Being so young and rich... A lot of people try to get their hands on you. Isabella: Thankfully, other people, such as Mrs. Price, have more noble intentions. I'm so grateful a woman such as herself has taken me under her wing! Jones: I can imagine, yes. Did you know the victim, by any chance? Isabella: I had run into him at charity balls and the such. We walked in the same circles, but if I may be blunt... I didn't like him. Isabella: The man was a brute! He had no sense of proprieties. Really, he scared me! Investigate Marina Boardwalk. Jones: Hm, this briefcase you found looks like its owner meant business and yet it's been forgotten on the terrace of L'Horizon. Jones: Thanks to that beer coaster you found, we know our victim came here before getting murdered... You're right, what's inside that briefcase may be of crucial importance! Are you up to a little code-breaking, ? Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Dialogues